the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Jake Davis / Gallery
Please view the image policy before further editing. Poypyo.jpg Images (1;yipy).jpg Download (1).jpg 3363d7920c4011e39cbd22000a1fafdb 7.jpg|Tweeted by Alex 2 hours ago: "RIDING THE BUS".|link=https://twitter.com/AJSawyer/status/371030827255472128 BSYpLsEIgAApWYS.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 2 hours ago: "Off out with @ajsawyer ��".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/371029300260380673 BTGZ0nmIEAAk6Hg.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on September 1st: "@ChrisMears93 nice to meet you last night buddy, just found this :')".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/374249373477388288 BTLr_XGIgAAB_Lz.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" an hour ago: "Follow me?".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/374621192948563968 BTLx_stIYAAdEmO.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis": "Ready to visit Glasgow tomorrow..".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/374627795747733504 3d0d5ebc190111e3a32122000ae90e38_7.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis": ":)".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/376912386567204865 b5f7eed01a6b11e39e3622000a9e16a3_7.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 4 hours ago: "Best catch up ever!".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/377565384389705729 549ffe081a5111e3a34f22000a1f9805_7.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 8 hours ago: "Last day :(".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/377517832390860800 BUE33fdCMAAMiDl.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra 16 hours ago: "Oh you know just @ImJakeDavis and I shopping on melrose. Nbd."|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/378645270327595008 BUsuAG1CUAAsSsj.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa an hour ago: "Love my boys! @ImJakeDavis @CharlieBenj #reunited".|link=https://twitter.com/louisacburnham/status/381449172978642944 254204e022a211e3beda22000ae80e87_7.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on September 21st: "Literally falling asleep at work..".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/381352790192566272 6bedea5e23c811e3a32722000aa800c4_7.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 17 hours ago: "Just posted a photo".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/381882889975365632 99b396d4256f11e3bfc622000a9d0dda_7.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on September 24th: "Love this cheeky man".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/382645234024611840 4e5ea59ecbece0cf42f2f2f5a4584c67.jpeg|Jake Davis's new Twitter profile picture. He played "Dexter" on "House of Anubis". Follow him on Twitter at "@ImJakeDavis". 847b92c4288711e3800122000a1fbf61_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on Septemeber 28th: "KUSHTING".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/384071807558770688 BV2FypzIMAAZ9Tw.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis": "Actually pissing myself @AJSawyer".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/386612248401436672 d87d7616301211e3b98822000aaa0338_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 3 hours ago: "Shop fun.".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/387550984349966336 e877d234339411e3b66f22000aa81a39_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 15 hours ago: "The funniest photo I've ever taken.".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/389169019087249408 19a92620329911e3b83422000a1f9e4c_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on October 11th: "Fun at YouTube HQ with @craigtdillon".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/388715165887508480 BXIuXJXIcAAlMyl.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on October 21st: "Delayed flight -.- @AJSawyer".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/392427093050802176 54a1815249c1ec0133df62a5229ff820.jpeg|Jake Davis's new Twitter profile picture. He played "Dexter" on the "House of Anubis" special "Touchstone of Ra". Follow him on Twitter. His Twitter is "@ImJakeDavis". 0cde44ee3db011e3a17a22000a1fd129_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 8 hours ago: "Just posted a photo".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/393829372161191936 4bf8b9b43d1211e3942f22000a9f140e 8.jpg|Tweeted by Alex on October 24th: "LALALALALA".|link=https://twitter.com/AJSawyer/status/393545231037386752 f6c77e343d0d11e389dc22000aa805fd_8.jpg|Tweeted by Alex on October 24th: "Heading up mullholland. Gonna get some vids.".|link=https://twitter.com/AJSawyer/status/393537702811152384 98e6f7e4483a11e38d8822000aeb419a_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on November 8th: "In the studioooo #filteredtheshitoutofit".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/398690751384940544 BXOyqKqCAAAXdWr.jpg|Tweeted by "@CourtneyNP" on October 22nd: "@ImJakeDavis & @AJSawyer are in town!".|link=https://twitter.com/CourtneyNP/status/392854030138892288 d5dae25451eb11e3b7cc1212811a7aac_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 11 hours ago: "Attempting Movember..".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/403160490932989952 BZzQS4pIgAAIegA.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" an hour ago: "@Zoelynn20 smile, be happy because me and @AJSawyer love you! x".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/404427089627316224 cb6d0bba542c11e3b3e70e1c6545ffca_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 16 hours ago: "#selfiesaturday".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/404199849559879680 18bbc83052c911e3bb3f0ace75ce56cf_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on November 21st: "#ThrowbackThursday miss these two so much! officialclaudiajessie @roxy_fitz".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/403559340873101312 BaXDCFWIEAA8PLC.jpg|Tweeted by "JK Harper" 3 hours ago: "Watching @Sharon_Duffy_x (Guinness Breasts) and @ImJakeDavis loving life!".|link=https://twitter.com/JK_ON/status/406945782055837696 BbXr_uVIUAA4LpS.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis": "@AJSawyer @joe_nug92 @SS_Sibuna @bllockwood @louisacburnham @klarizaclayton @tasieD @Jade_Ramsey OR ME?!".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/411494421142962177 75d276f1262449846d00afb8ccb48ca7.jpeg|Jake Davis's new Twitter profile picture. He played "Dexter" in "Touchstone of Ra". Follow him on Twitter. His Twitter is "@ImJakeDavis". 94f6b84065d111e3bf01128d86d26cdc_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis": "Gingers. @LouisaCBurnham".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/412336626581635072 Jake.jpg BbonhFJIcAAldXy.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 6 hours ago: "Was so lovely to meet the lovely lovely @jakegiggles!".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/412685765349756929 2c4iUGzD.jpeg|Jake Davis's new Twitter profile picture. He played "Dexter" in "Touchstone of Ra". Follow him on Twitter at "@ImJakeDavis". BcWJ31MIYAAiXJL.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 11 hours ago: "@fangirluk snowman hat!".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/415890133037363200 fb4b2af06b0c11e389941239b0cdd749_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on December 22nd: "Blurred face".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/414750182488940544 651e2ebc702311e383b2126340ea88a9_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 2 hours ago: "It's a crazy world we live in..".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/417095639877828608 3d0e5746701211e3963312bb693d77b1_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 4 hours ago: "Carnaby St with amytrigg23!!!".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/417064876281176064 908363c0731511e3b936125b94ea3ab5_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on January 1st: "Me being vein before NYE, why is my hair always so big?".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/418454295772942336 c545c462766811e3bf101232d54577ff_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on January 5th: "I fell in love with a beautiful stranger ��".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/419987890714988544 c0394d70761a11e3a8d212b56696dd6d_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on January 5th: "Always editing selfie".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/419847044304744449 AxkR5e0g.jpeg|Jake Davis's new Twitter profile picture. He played "Dexter" in "Touchstone of Ra". Follow him on Twiter at "@ImJakeDavis". Z38quW__.jpeg|Jake Davis's new Twitter profile picture. Follow him on Twitter at "@ImJakeDavis". 801ae1da88f411e3b96312ba2a1f7330_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 2 hours ago: "That night I got given a salmon on the way home..".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/428540349565632512 7087cace898c11e3b9ca1287e245a320_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on January 30th: "Up early for our shoot..".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/428814091910934528 3e0ca658898911e3a2bd12f060f13058_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on January 30th: "The pineapples though.. beccawhite01".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/428808388282429440 8f021ae48c6211e398ed12dd53974aa4_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 4 hours ago: "Casual Sunday with a snake..".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/430122114113622017 42c793a88f3b11e3bd0112ee17ce4a39 8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis": "@ImJakeDavis: Such a good night! #throwbackthursday @danflay @ajsawyer @Kushting @chrismears93".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/431435066489962496 413867068ed211e3b2b712033bedbd85_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 13 hours ago: "I am both vein and nocturnal..".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/431245796324171776 1ba2d66c932c11e39bd812f52d89f0cb_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 13 hours ago: "This guy last night though, what a king :') @acelawton_".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/433252255941558272 0500a43692c611e38b0412559115a461_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on February 10th: "This kid is my idol.".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/433079325857161217 6b836286944511e385d90e105e102132 8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 14 hours ago: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY @ajsawyer @caolanhilton whiteboxlondon".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/433759158970904576 22b699ba972411e380210e73a1281d84_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" an hours ago: "Last night though. whiteboxlondon #DJ".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/435082538277957632 1d9c80fa98a711e38436127f98c3d708_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 12 hours ago: "One of the only photos I have from last night and I didn't even take it.. jackbanderson".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/435817910217744384 WV79wEko.jpeg|Jake Davis's new Twitter profile picture. Follow him on Twitter at "@ImJakeDavis" 59484c109cc611e38f5f1279cee7a9e2_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 19 hours ago: "Who's it gonna be this week?! #Mahiki #WildWednesdays".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/437680549726277632 502972cc9e4111e3812612d9ce12e579_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 5 hours ago: "Off to the gym selfie..".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/438363306487975936 5efc44969d6a11e3b74b1270dd981a11_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on February 24th: "Throwback.. Monday?".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/437976038350786560 402892c09fc411e395e20aa496a2d2bb_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis": "#ThrowbackThursday me and kristinagoggin whiteboxlondon #whitebox".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/439060409933635584 BhjeEEiCUAEgA8y.jpg|Tweeted by "@DJ_Fifi_D" 5 hours ago: "#FabulousWithoutFur #NoFur #PETA #Mahiki @ImJakeDavis @AceLawton_".|link=https://twitter.com/DJ_Fifi_D/status/439345125181771776 a0a7bd58a07b11e3951512fb297ee7d7_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 6 hours ago: "❤️ @gemmakstephens @CB07903".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/439390650388467713 194aaef2a02f11e38aa9121e4b934cb1_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 15 hours ago: "What do you do with half a bottle of Ciroc between 3?! @acelawton_".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/439252890251956225 aaf1076aa01211e3a04a1256bed9da93_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 18 hours ago: "#fabulouswithoutfur #mahiki @acelawton_".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/439202003185848320 006c9078a0be11e3b8c81286a8b0a4b1_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 17 hours ago: "Agent has spoken.. I'm brown again.".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/439510199624536064 03bb5ddca2de11e39a7f12e9e786c5f7_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 4 hours ago: "Who's coming down tonight?! #mahiki mahikilondon @rawlingskate".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/440490256161591296 aa4b3374a4e711e3aac10eb8419687a3_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 11 hours ago: "Bored. Stockroom Selfie.".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/441429964634980352 188f94f4a4b811e382c20a843c9fae85_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 17 hours ago: "Night shift #2! I love spray painting".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/441344284294643712 6be0b80ca63b11e39b5f1275d9cb4214_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 18 hours ago: "Heading into central for drinks with @kateknight_16 #Surfboard".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/442042043414904833 24dfa1e4a8c911e3a91412128f76ceb1_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on March 10th: "These girls absolutely made my night #mahikimondays".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/443219671941398528 33e37cf0a89811e3981a0afa19a1d1dd_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on March 10th: "@ImJakeDavis: I'm going to @mahiki, what are you doing? #mahikimondays".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/443131593218330624 f7cef7f6aa0611e395e80a5e0214cd9a_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 22 hours ago: "I love @stevie_ruffs".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/443792156491534337 3c7f0a40ad1711e3801e126c51d5de83_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 24 hours ago: "Feeling dishevelled today #selfiesunday #happyinside".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/445205018174836737 4394a24eacfa11e383dc1219137b9e09_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on March 16th: "When someone in the club gives me there phone to take a picture and I be like ok…".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/445153039771774976 ca703decacf911e3a58a12ed6242b6a3_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on March 16th: "@FrederickMahiki".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/445152246574362624 Category:Cast Galleries Category:Galleries Category:House of Anubis Category:Images of Jake Davis